Under the conditions of the prior art, small parts are produced in a form of single line and are concentratively assembled finally in a form of artificial assembly. When products are produced in a large batch, such production mode not only causes low production efficiency and brings large labor intensity for workers, but also is likely to damage parts in the assembly process and not advantageous for the development of enterprises.